Just So You Know
by TheOracleEyes
Summary: Percabeth songfic! Basically it's when Percy listens to "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney. What is he thinking about? Hmm... maybe a certain daughter of Athena? AMAZING and super cute! R&R! Please listen to the song, because it is beautiful! 3333


**This is just a little fanfic/songfic I thought of while listening to "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney. When Percy is listening to this song, what is he thinking about? Any guesses anyone…? If you guessed Annabeth, you're a genius. It helps if you listen to this song before/after reading this. 3333**

**The song will be in bold, **Percy's thoughts will be regular. **Do I have to even say "I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians"? I mean, come one, what crazy person would think I **_**DID? **_**I love you all! Please review! And please listen to the song because it is amazing and Jesse McCartney is AMAZING! 33333**

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. Annabeth was doing archery with Malcolm. I wasn't staring, I was just… -sigh- I looked away and turned on my ipod.

Suddenly, Jesse McCartney was ringing through my headphones. Don't ask why I have Jesse McCartney on my ipod, I don't know….

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away.**

I looked back to where Annabeth was. _Look away, Percy. Look away, _I told myself. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _What am I doing? _I thought. _I can't be staring at Annabeth. _But no matter how many times I told myself, I stayed glued to my seat, watching her.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.**

When Grover teased me about thinking about Annabeth, I denied it. But inside, I knew it was true. I try to stop thinking about her, but somehow, she always finds her way back into my thoughts.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

I can't like Annabeth, but that doesn't stop my heart from speeding up whenever she's near me. I keep denying, keep pushing it down, but I know I won't be able to much longer.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I try to convince myself that it's not true, that I don't have feelings for her. But I can't deny it. I'll have to tell her sooner or later, we could die any day during this war.

**It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings, and look the other way.**

It's been a little awkward lately, around Annabeth. She'll catch me staring or come up to me when I was just thinking about her. She'll ask me what I was doing and I'll just blush and try to cover it up.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.**

I'm tired of denying it. I'm not okay with hiding it. I don't know how to handle the butterflies that fill me when I think of her.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

Those lyrics match my feelings perfectly. This feeling's taking control of me, and it makes it hard to breath. I can't let her slip away.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I can't deny it to myself anymore. Annabeth is beautiful and I have to tell her that before it's too late.

**This emptiness is killing me, and I'm wondering why I've waited so long. Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting here… been waiting here.**

If I wait another minute with my feeling's bottled up inside, I'm sure I'll explode. I should've told her a long time ago. I always knew it was true, I just never admitted to myself. I was waiting for the right time, I suppose… but I know now that the "right time" will pass right by if I don't do something.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

Grover knew it even when I didn't. He told me that I was in love with Annabeth. I didn't believe him until now.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I've just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I don't know why I've hid it for so long. I guess because I was afraid. But it's worth it if she knows how much she means to me. It'll be worth the fear of admitting it.

**Just so you know…**

This is it. I'm going to tell her. I have to. I want. I'm going to tell her.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I stood up shakily and walked out my door to where Annabeth was finishing up archery class. "Annabeth," I said with a tremble in my voice. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I have to tell you something." I said,

Annabeth looked confused, but she put down her bag and looked at me. Ready to hear whatever it was I had to tell her.

"Annabeth," I was rushing my words now. "I think you're beautiful."

Annabeth looked shocked, and then she blushed.

"You're amazing and I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time. So, here it is… Annabeth I- I-" My face started to heat up and I suddenly couldn't speak.

Annabeth cut me off before I could finish. She kissed me.

** Just so you know…**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I know it's pretty sappy but I think Percabeth is the most amazing thing ever! Review lovelies! Thank you! 3333333333333333333333**


End file.
